


Disappears, Soul Secret

by xHaruka17x



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancer Trowa, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa decides to leave for a new life without Heero. (Written years ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappears, Soul Secret

Title: Disappears, Soul Secret  
Author: Haruka   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1x3(past), 1+3, 4+2  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: OOC, AU, angst, sap  
Notes: All song are from the great queen Madonna! lol Enjoy and Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!

 

Heero and Trowa had been together for about a year or so after the war. Heero had changed quite a bit and was very happy and content with his lover Trowa. He was certain that Trowa felt the same way sense he had never complained, but Heero still made sure that Trowa and he had everything they needed. Heero turned towards Trowa who was sleeping next to him. 

"I love you Trowa" He whispered, but he could never seem the be able to say so when his love was awake. Heero wrapped his arms around Trowa and fell asleep contentedly. 

\-------- 

Trowa was up early as usual, making breakfast for him and Heero as always. The beacon and eggs where filling the small but cozy apartment with its delicious aroma. 

Heero smelled the great food and hurried to the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around his tall love as he placed his head atop of Trowa's shoulder and lightly kissed his neck. 

"Good morning koi" Heero murmured. 

"Morning" Trowa said lightly. 

He served both of their plates and they sat for breakfast. Half way through, Trowa broke the silence. 

"Heero?" He started. Heero didn't look up at him. 

"Hm?" He said. 

"Do you love me?" Trowa asked. Heero quickly looked up. 

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Heero suspiciously. 

"You never say it, I always have but you never. I do a lot for you Heero, you refused to let me work because you want to take care of us and that's fine, I do your laundry, your dinners, lunches, breakfasts and anything else. All I've ever wanted from you was to hear you say those three words, is that asking to much?" Trowa said, obviously angry and annoyed. 

Heero had never heard Trowa say so much, and be so angry, especially with him. 

"No..." He answered. Trowa folded his arms and waited. Heero still didn't say anything after 5 minutes, he didn't know how to say it, it was so easy when Trowa was asleep. But now...the words couldn't come out. 

"Trowa...I..." He murmured he couldn't say it. Without a word Trowa stood up and stormed out of the kitchen and to their room, Heero followed. 

He found Trowa quickly dressing. Heero stood in the middle of the doorway, sporting a worried look. 

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly. Trowa walked past him and headed for the front door. 

"Out!" Trowa stated, slamming the door behind him. 

\-------- 

It was past 11pm, and Heero was getting quite worried, he was scared that Trowa would be hurt or something, he had been waiting all day for him. Now Heero was in bed waiting for him some more, Trowa was never out past 8pm. Heero was very worried, he had never ever seen Trowa so mad, and it what was worse, it was his fault. 

Suddenly, he heard the front door. 

*Trowa!* Heero thought as he quickly climbed out of bed and made his way to the livingroom, to find Trowa taking off his shoes. 

"Your back...I was really worried, I thought something might of happened to you" Heero said, moving forward to hug him, but Trowa pushed past him, and made his way to the bedroom. 

Heero found Trowa undressing for bed. 

"Trowa, please don't be mad...I'm sorry, you know I would never hurt you...* Heero pleaded. 

Trowa looked up at him, glaring. "Of course you wouldn't, not intentionally anyway." 

Heero stepped back like he had been physically hit. He frowned in determination and made his way over to the bed. Trowa was already laying down and had his back to him. 

Heero slipped in between the sheets and sat up, looking at his lover's back. He ruffly turned Trowa to his back and kisses him hard before he could protest. At first Trowa complied but then push him away. 

"Don't" Trowa said firmly. As he turned back to his original position, Heero laid himself a top of him, and positioned himself between his legs. Trowa always slept nude and Heero loved that fact. 

"What are you doing!?" Trowa protested, but Heero simply kissed him and entered him. Trowa gasped at the violation. 

"Showing you" Heero stated. Meaning, no, he couldn't say the simple words but he wanted to show them. He kissed at every part of Trowa's body, gently he caressed, kissed and licked lovingly at Trowa's body, making him moan and gasp. 

Heero pounded into Trowa, making him moan. After a few hours, Heero slipped out of Trowa and smiled down at him. Heero kissed Trowa more, who's arms wrapped around his neck, as one of Trowa's hands, played in his dark unruly mess of hair. 

Moments later, they were both sound asleep. 

\-------- 

When Heero came to, its was noon, the sun was shining through his window. He smiled and turned to Trowa, but to his disappointment, Trowa wasn't in the bed. 

*Hm...maybe he's making lunch.*Heero thought as he got up, showered, dressed and made his way to the kitchen. But again, no Trowa. *Where the hell is he...?* He walked into the kitchen and found a note, handwritten by Trowa. He picked it up and read it. 

Dear Heero, 

I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you, not anymore, you've always taken care of me, of us, but you can't tell me the three words I've been needing to hear my entire life. I love you Heero, this is the hardest thing I had the ever do, but I'm sorry...Good-bye, Heero Yuy, my love. 

Trowa 

"Trowa...?" Heero said out loud. 

He quickly made his way to the bedroom. All of Trowa's belongings where gone, including his toiletries. 

Realization hit him hard, once more. Trowa was gone. Really gone...his Trowa...his koi... 

TBC


	2. Disappears, Bad Girl

Title: Disappears, Bad Girl  
Author: Haruka   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1x3(past), 1+3, 4+2  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: OOC, AU, angst, sap  
Notes: All song are from the great queen Madonna! lol Enjoy and Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!

 

"Heero?" Quatre asked, knocking on the door. "Dinner's ready" He told him. 

Heero had moved in two months ago, after it had been apparent that Trowa wasn't coming back. So he moved into Quatre's masion with Duo and Wufei, he didn't want to be alone. 

"Coming" Quatre heard him quietly say. Quatre sighed and made his way back downstairs where the others were waiting in the living room. 

"How is he?" Duo asked, eating his burger. Wufei sat accross him, eating his own. Quatre's eyes grew soft and sad. 

"I think he'll be alright eventually, he really misses Trowa...I wonder why he left..." Quatre said quietly. 

"Does Heero even know why??" Duo asked. Not noticing that Heero stood behind him. 

"No, I don't" Heero said in his low monotone, as he walked to the kitchen and fixed his own burger. 

"I'm sorry, Heero i didn't mean..." Duo started to apologise, but Heero wasn't listening. He took his food and drink up to his room, and closed the door behind him. 

\-------------------- 

Trowa had been staying in Florida for a couple of weeks now. He had traveled even sense leaving Heero. He missed his koi so much he actually cried at night, but this was best, at least he thought it was. 

But now he was looking for a job and he new what he wanted to do, he had always love to dance, and now he could do it as a job, a revealing one, but it was what he wanted. He had been applying at many clubs, and i had been accepted just moments ago at the biggest strip club in town. And he was starting Wenesday. Two days from now. 

\-------- 

"So? Have you choosen your stage name and some songs?" The manager asked Trowa, Trowa simply nodded and handed him the paper with his choosen songs, and made his way to the stage. One of his songs came on. 

~Something's missing and I don't know why I always feel the need to hide my feelings from you Is it me or you that I'm afraid of I tell myself I'll show you what I'm made of Can't bring myself to let you go~ 

Trowa swayed to the music, feeling his boby as slowly as the song, he closed his eyes, he was in perfect sinc with the song and rhythm. 

~I don't want to cause you any pain But I love you just the same And you'll always be my baby In my heart I know we've come apart And I don't know where to start What can I do, I don't wanna feel blue~ 

Trowa seduced the few costemers and his patrons, he's lean body, perfectly muscled and taned, slowly moved as a snake as he slowly removed his vest, showuing his perfect chest. He swung around the poll, arching backwards, gaining awed eyes. 

~Bad girl drunk by six Kissing someone else's lips Smoked too many cigarettes today I'm not happy when I act this way Bad girl drunk by six Kissing some kind stranger's lips Smoked too many cigarettes today I'm not happy, I'm not happy~ 

He rolled his hips and just like that, removed his tight pants, revealing his black thong and strong muscled cheeks. The small crowed was wooing and wisleling at him and at his beauty. He stepped close to the end of the quite large stage, the men tipped him generously with 10s, 20s, even 100s. 

*Wow, and this is a small early crowed! i wonder what will the later Friday and Saturday croweds are gonna be like!* Trowa smiled to her self, as the men winked at him. 

~Something's happened and I can't go back I fall apart every time you hand your heart out to me What happens now, I know I don't deserve you I wonder how I'm ever gonna hurt you Can't bring myself to let you go~ 

Trowa swung around the poll once more and layed on the stage, looking like a panter advencing on a prey, as he crawled towards the costomers, visibly making them shiver. 

~I'm not happy this way Kissing some kind stranger's lips~ 

The song ended and Trowa retreaved to the dancer's room. 

\-------- 

Trowa layed down in his bed in his new and much larger appartment. He folded he's hands behind his head and smiled at the ceiling. 

\-------------------- 

"Heero?, Whatcha doin?" Duo asked, livelly as always, entering Heero's room. 

"Nothing of your concern" Heero answered. Not bothering to turn away from his computer. 

Duo walked in and sat on his bed. *Well, me and Quatre are going to the movies, do you wanna go?" Duo asked. 

*The movies...Trowa...* Heero thought, as he remembered how much fun he and Trowa had going to the movies, and cuddle and make out like teenagers...Duo's voice brought him back to reality. 

"..Heero?, um...well if you wanna go we'll be downstairs, we are leaving in about 30minutes so..let us know, ne?" Duo said, not waiting for an answer and left, closing the door behind him. 

Once he heard the door's click, Heero placed his albows on his desk and barried his face in his hands. "Trowa..." He murmured, his voice slightly braking. 

Suddenly Heero stood in pure rage and threw him Laptop accross the room. It litterally smached into the wall, completly distroyed. Heero only stared at it. 

\-------- 

Moments later, Heero pasted Duo and Quatre in the living room and made his way to the weights room. Heero started frantically punching the punching bag, practically knocking it off its ceiling hinges. 

TBC


	3. Disappears, Bye Bye Babe

Title: Disappears, Bye Bye Babe  
Author: Haruka   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1x3(past), 1+3, 4+2  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: OOC, AU, angst, sap  
Notes: All song are from the great queen Madonna! lol Enjoy and Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!

 

~This is not a love song Bye bye baby~ 

The curtain open and the music started. Trowa was clad in a see threw tank top and leather green, tight pants. Trowa's moves were pure dance, his long legs spinning and folding beneath him as he spun on the floor on his knees, arching his back. The crowed cheer. 

~I keep on waiting, anticipating But I can't wait forever You say you love me You're thinking of me But we're never together~ 

Trowa danced around the stage, the hip hop beat, making him fell sexual as he let his hand roam over his body. He lowered himself till he was almost on the floor, shaking his behind up and down to the beat, showing the customers. Many men and even women, slipped bills down his pants. 

~Bye bye baby bye bye It's your turn to cry That's why we have to say goodbye So say goodbye~ 

Trowa stood once more, slipping his tank top off, spinning it over his head, rolling his hips as well. He then threw it to the customers. Trowa did a spilt, and humped the floor, all in rhythm to Madonna. 

~You had your chances All your romances And now I just don't want you I know I love you because I hate you And now I'd rather haunt you~ 

The customers, or the majority, were up against Trowa's stage. 

*This is why I gave him the solos, he's fucking amazing, ha! And he doesn't even ever remove his thong, but fucks he's hot, I'm making mad cash and so is he!*Trowa's patron, thought, watching Trowa spin and jump against the poll, looking delicious. 

~Bye bye baby bye bye It's your turn to cry That's why we have to say goodbye So say goodbye~ 

Trowa held on to one of the polls, and moved his hips, rolling his muscled stomach sexually against it. He then was on his knees lowering himself backwards, arching his back as he moved to the music, keeping his chain in his mouth, making him look naughty. 

~I don't wanna keep the bright flame Of your ego going So I'll just stop blowin' in the wind To love you is a sin Adios~ 

Moments later, he was up again, dancing and suddenly quickly removed his pants, leaving him in a green see through, thong. The crowed went while and literally threw money at him. Trowa smiled at the fact that they couldn't hurt him and he could still be sexual. 

~Uh, this is not a love song I'd like to hurt you~ 

Trowa touch himself slowly but to the flow of the sound, making his tunt body flex, and move deliciously. 

~What excites you? What turns you on? What makes you feel good? Does it make you feel good to see me cry? I think it does That's why it's time to say goodbye Bye bye~ 

He moved closer to the customers, one of which took a quick feel of Trowa's ass, only to be escorted back outside by a bouncer. Trowa turned around, giving each customer a full view of his perfect body. 

~The first time and the last time You can forget about it baby Forget the rules, forget the fools Forget your fears, forget my tears You can forget about it baby, bye bye baby bye bye You can forget about it baby 'Cause it's the first time and the last time You'll ever see me cry You f*cked it up~ 

The song ended with 'You fucked it up' and Trowa felt rebellious, not the nobody he always thought he was, no now he was different and in control. He smiled and rased his middle finger to the crowed that cheered relentless for him. They adored him already. Trowa past threw the curtain and made his way to the charred dancers room. 

As he entered the room, his patrons, Cammy and Chung Li were standing there waiting for him, among the other Dancers. 

"Trowa you were amazing as always. You've only been here a couple of months and you already have your own fanclub! I mean we even have ladies coming in just to see you and this is a yaoi club!!!" Li joked. Li was a tall pretty women, not much older then Trowa. She had long brown hair that she kept up in to two braided buns, it reminded him of Lady Une. Li had beautiful inviting blue eyes, and she always wore a Chinese fighters outfits. She was the co-owner and the head bouncer. 

Trowa had to smile at the comment about the ladies and the fanclub. "Um...sorry?"He said, making Li laugh and Cammy smiled. 

Cammy was equally beautiful, she also sported braids, but let then down to her waist, her hair was blond, and she wore tights and tight tops always with a short tie. Trowa found it interesting that two yuri ladies that happen to be married own a yaoi club, but it wasn't Trowa's business he only worked there, and they treated him very good, so he had no complaints. 

"Oh Trowa don't be sorry, we haven't had anyone like you as a dancer before and we are getting lots of request and calls about you so we want you to shower get dress and meet us in our office to discuss some things, ne?" Cammy said in a lively tone. Trowa nodded. They left. 

\-------- 

"Ok Trowa, we'll make this simple, we'll ask questions about if its something you would want to do and you just answer yes or no for now." Cammy instructed, Trowa nodded. 

"Autograph" Chung Li asked. 

"No" Trowa answered 

"Porn videos?" Cammy asked. 

"No" Trowa answered. 

"Nude pictures?" Chung Li asked. 

"No" Trowa answered. 

"Any type of drugs?" Cammy asked. 

"No" Trowa answered. 

"Radio interviews?" Chung Li asked. 

"No" Trowa answered. 

"Posters?" Cammy asked."All the dancers or almost have them, I'm sure you've seen them posted around the club" 

"Yes" Trowa answered. 

"Do want to use your own name or have a stage name? Most dancers have a stage name and well we should have asked you all these questions before, like mouths ago but, we were so busy and well I'm sorry Trowa" Chung Li said. 

"Its not a problem, I understand and yes I would like a stage name." Trowa answered. Chung Li smiled. 

"Any interviews at all?" Cammy asked. 

"No" Trowa answered. 

"Ok well, what type of songs do you want, you have been dancing to Madonna songs a lot, do you just want to stick to her? I mean your great with her songs" Chung Li said. 

"Yes, if you don't mind I really prefer her music" Trowa answered. 

"Ok well then we will set up for the poster pictures for a weekend soon and before then you need to come up with a name for yourself, ne?" Cammy said. Trowa stood to leave, but Chung Li stopped him. 

"Oh! Trowa we almost forgot, we were wondering if you could teach some of the guys a dance, because we want to make a Saturday special every Saturday night around 11pm, like a 5 man dance, I think that would be great and we would really like you to be the head man, please?" She asked. 

"Sure, I'd be glad to, just pick 4 others and I'll gladly work with them" He said. She smiled. 

"You've been here for almost a year and already we love you, and your style, we hope you stay with us for a long time Trowa" Cammy said. 

"Well, I'm not planing on going anywhere" Trowa said, smile and left. 

"I really like him, he's so nice, ne?" Cammy said, as her love nodded. 

\-------- 

That weekend Trowa had been wondering the Fort Lauderdale Beach and came across and tattoo parlor. He entered it curiously. 

"Can I help ya sexy?" The girl with red short unruly hair said. Trowa's eyes studied her. 

*Her hair! Its just like Heero's but red. Heero...* Trowa thought miserably lingering on his last thought. 

"Well?" The girl ask, she was very pretty, she had emerald eyes like him and had her right eyebrow pierced. She wore a black halter top and red leather pants, but then he noticed her bellybutton, it was pierced. 

"Yes, um I'm like to get my bellybutton pierced please" He said quickly. 

"Ok, do you know what kind of piercing jewel you want?" She asked. 

"No, not exactly" He said. 

"Ok well here we have all your choices, so take your time and let me know when your ready, ne?" She said, he nodded and turned to the counter and looked and ready to choose. 

A nice curved one with a dangling tear drop in an emerald stone caught his eye. 

"This one" He pointed to it and the girl took it out. 

"Very nice choice, this way" She said, Trowa followed her to get his piercing. 

\-------- 

Two weeks later, Trowa had teached the others, Spike, Jason, Kevin and A.J the dance he had come up for Madonna's Vogue. 

Now he was standing and waiting for the photographer's instructions to pose for the posters. He was gonna have 3 different types. 

"Hey Trowa, did you come up with a name?" Cammy asked. 

"Yes" He simply said. "Its Silent M" He told her. She smiled. 

"Silent is because your our quiet dancer and I'm guessing the 'M' stands for Madonna?" She said smiling. 

Trowa nodded. "Yes her songs make me feel free and wild, nothing I've ever felt like before I guess"Trowa said smiling. 

"I can understand that" She said, and the photographer came up to them. 

\--------Two days later... 

Trowa stood with Chung Li and Cammy and looked at the 3 posters of him self on the stand up platform covered in glass. 

"They look great" He said, the girls nodded. 

The first one was an upclose of his face, showing only one amazing emerald eye, the background black, and under in Italic Bold letters was 'Silent M'. 

The second one was him in the dark, only his torso in the light, his black pants unbutton slightly revealing his treasure trail, showing off his navel jewel, with Silent M in the corner of the poster. 

The third and last poster was him standing with his head to the side, tilted downwards, dripping wet in black unbutton jeans, revealing his treasure trails once more and an open white button up shit, his chain and navel dangling jewel, sparkling. The background all black with the huge SM letters in white behind him. 

"Wow, your sensational!" Cammy exclaimed. "They are perfect, we'll put them up tomorrow." She told him, Trowa nodded. 

The next day, customers were gawking at Trowa's delicious picture. They liked them so much, people were even buying posters inside at an outrageous price of $50.00. And they sold. 

TBC


	4. Disappears, Fever

Title: Disappears, Fever  
Author: Haruka   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1x3(past), 1+3, 4+2  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: OOC, AU, angst, sap  
Notes: All song are from the great queen Madonna! lol Enjoy and Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!

//////=flashback/memories.

 

Trowa turned on his radio and his and Heero's song came on. He turned and looked at the radio but left it, and made his way too his shower. 

~You give me You give me fever 

Never know how much I love you Never know how much I care When you put your arms around me I get a fever that's so hard to bear Listen to me baby, hear every word I say No one can love you the way I do 'Cause they don't know how to love you my way~ 

The shower was nice and warm. He could hear the song and sang to it and remembered memories of his Heero. 

//////Trowa was dancing in his and Heero's room when Heero walked in. Trowa momentarily stop but then kept dancing and made his way towards a grinning Heero Yuy. He pushed Heero to sit and opened his thighs with his legs, and gave him a lapdance. Heero's hands couldn't keep to themselves, they were all ever Trowa's half clothed body. 

~You give me fever, when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the morning Fever all through the night~ 

Trowa pushed Heero into the bed, laying himself over him, kissing his love deeply. In one swift move, Heero had spun them so he would be on top of Trowa. He removed Trowa's only remaining barrier, his boxers and started to prepare him as they kissed. Trowa moaned as Heero kissed at his neck, played with his nipples, slowly, driving Trowa wild. 

"Please...Heero..." Trowa moaned. Heero looked up at him and smirked, then kissed Trowa as slowly and passionate as his fingers were leaving Trowa's entrance, Heero entered him, making both of them gasp. 

~Sun lights up the daytime Moon lights up the night My eyes light up when you call my name 'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away Take these arms I'll never use And just believe in what my lips have to say~ 

Moments later, Trowa had screamed Heero's name in ecstasy while Heero groaned his. 

"You give me fever" Heero said, making Trowa laugh.////// 

\-------------------- 

Heero turned on his radio, and there it was, their song. 

~Everybody's got the fever That is something you should know Fever isn't such a new scene Fever started long ago~ 

He sat down on his bed and just stared at the radio, thinking of Trowa and the last time they had heard this song together and what had happened. 

//////Trowa and Heero had agreed to go to a club when their song came on. 

"Heero, I want you right now...Your giving me fever" Trowa told Heero in his ear. Heero smirked, grabbed a hold of Trowa's hand a pulled him to an empty and very dark corner of the large dance club. 

~You give me fever, fever You give me, you give me fever~ 

Heero pressed Trowa up against the wall, kissing him hard and deeply. He untied his and Trowa's pants, making Trowa moan and grown has he stroked his manhood to the peak. He placed one of Trowa's legs over his shoulder and entered him swiftly, making Trowa arch his back and throw his head back with a cry. 

~Romeo loved Juliet Juliet, she felt the same When he put his arms around her He said Julie baby, you're my flame He gave her fever~ 

"Heero!...Oh god...." Trowa moaned as Heero took him hard against the wall. Heero picked up Trowa's other leg and Trowa automatically wrapped around Heero's waist, taking him in deeper. 

~Sun lights up the daytime Moon lights up the night My eyes light up when you call my name 'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right~ 

"Oh!" Heero moaned. Trowa's hands barried themselves into Heero's hair, as he gasped and kissed at his neck. Heero reached between them and stroked Trowa's neglected shaft. 

"Ah!!Oh...Heero..." Trowa moaned. He was so close. 

~Fever, with his kisses Fever when he holds me tight Everybody's got the fever That is something you should know Fever isn't such a new scene Fever started long ago~ 

Trowa came with a sharp gasp, clinging to Heero, who climaxed moments later, collapsing against him, pushing him harder against the wall. 

"I love you" Trowa told him. Heero only hugged him harder.///// 

"I only hugged him...I didn't say it...I never did, and now he's gone..."Heero murmured to himself, feeling the wetness on his cheeks, knowing they were tears, silent one, but still tears. 

~Captain Smith and Pocahontas Had a very mad affair When her daddy tried to kill him She said, daddy oh don't you dare He gives me fever With his kisses Fever when he holds me tight Fever, I'm his Misses Daddy, won't you treat him right~ 

"Trowa...I love you so much...but I never told you...even when you asked..." Heero said to him self, now looking at his desk, where a picture of him and Trowa was perched. Heero walked over to it and picked the frame up. 

In the picture, he was hugging a smirking Trowa, Heero was smirking as well. Trowa had brought out that smirk, and he was the one that had brought out Trowa's beautiful smirk. 

~Fever, when you kiss them Fever, if you live and learn Fever, 'til you sizzle What a lovely way to burn ~ 

A single tear fell against the picture's glass. 

"I miss you so much...."Heero murmured. 

A knock interrupted his thoughts. 

"Heero? Dinner's ready!" Duo told him. 

"I'm not hungry..." Heero told him in his deep monotone. Duo's smile disappeared at the sight Heero presented. His back was to him and he was staring at the picture of him and Trowa that he kept on his desk. Duo now sported a simpatic smile for him. 

"Ok" Duo said and closed the door. 

"Poor guy" Duo murmured to himself walking back down the stairs. 

TBC


	5. Disappears, The Find

It had been five years. Five years sense 'he' was gone. Five years Heero missed his lover's touch, his love's kisses, hugs, his voice, his smell... 

Heero had actually given up finding Trowa. He had disappeared without a trace and Heero and the others had looked everywhere they had known or thought Trowa would of been, but no such luck. 

Heero found himself meditating and working out a lot more then usual. Wufei had been kind enough to teach him some martial arts and how to meditate. He knew Wufei had seen his silent tears at times but that's what unpredictable love would do to you. Many times, Heero had wish he had died in battle and not have survived and fallen for Trowa Barton. But at other times he knew he wouldn't change his relationship with Trowa for anything. 

Duo and Quatre tiptoed around him with their relationship. In all honesty, Heero was happy for them, but it made him long for Trowa more when he saw them together. At times he was even jealous and admitted it to himself...and Trowa's picture. 

\-------- 

After moving from country to country, state to state, they had all four decided to move and stay in Florida. Much to Duo's pleading and begging. So now they had settled themselves in Ft.Lauderdale where Quatre had a one story Mansion in Coral Ridge. 

"Hey Ft. Lauderdale Beach, here I come!!" Duo announced to the room. Quatre was sipping Tea and looking through papers of his inheritage and the business he had to now take care of. Wufei was cleaning his katanas on the sofa, while Heero sat by the window looking out blankly. 

Duo sighed in frustration. "Who's coming with me to the beach?" Wufei snorted, Heero didn't move an inch, as if not hearing him, and his delicate lover just looked at him with a sorry face. "Come on! There are tons of clubs and restaurants and..." 

"I'm sorry Duo, I have so much work, I promise to make it up later, ok?" Quatre said, shyly smiling. Duo crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, "You better" He pouted. He moved away from the wall and started down the hall to his and Quatre's room. 

"Well, I'm still going!!!" He shouted. 

\--------- 

By 9pm, Duo was ready. Now he looked at himself in the wall size mirror in his and Quatre's bedroom. 

"I look so good!" Duo said outloud, turning from side to side. 

Quatre was already in bed but was still going through his business's papers. He looked up at his braided lover and at what he was wearing a dark violet muscle shirt that showed his tunt stomach and black low cut jeans, tight in the right places showing off his back side. And least but not last, he wore a white choker with a silver dangling 'Q'. 

"You look very sexy" Quatre commented, giving Duo a wicked grin. 

"Oh no you don't, you said you were to busy to go so your to busy to fool around too!" Duo told him and walked towards the door. "I'll be back late" 

"No strip club Duo!!" Quatre yelled after him. 

*I'll pretend I didn't hear that* Duo told himself and left the house. 

\-------- 

"Oh man I love this place! So many babes everywhere! Duo your in love with your blond angel, no touching!!" Duo told himself cruising down the street in his 2002 black Pontiac Firebird, scooping the clubs. He had already been in 2 clubs and left because of lack of interest after a while. He had collected over 10 phone numbers from both male and females. "I gotta get rid these before I go home" He reminded himself. 

"Hey what's this?" Duo said to himself, looking at a popular looking strip club named (1)Sugoi Shounen ai, Bishounen Yuma. Duo then looked at the large crowd waiting to get into the club. "I got to go see what that's all about!" Duo told himself, turning into the parking lot, trying to find a vacant space. 

Finally, after circling the parking lot for an hour, Duo finally found a parking spot across the street, and quickly made his way to the line to enter. An other hour later got to the entrace."Finally, this better be worth it." 

"Oh it is"A man behind him told him. Duo looked at the man. The man smiled and pointed to the wall. Duo then noticed posters of some of the dancers where posted on the wall the man pointed out. "Is that one!" The man said, pointing to one 

The poster was of a man in the dark, only the man's torso showing in the light, his black pants unbutton slightly revealing his treasure trail, showing off his navel jewel, with Silent M in the corner of the poster. Duo was drooling. 

"Who is that?" Duo said, happily moving up to the door, still staring at the poster. 

"That my friend, is Silent M. The hottest dancer, ever. This whole crowd if not almost, is here to see him" The man said. 

"Woah" Duo said. 

He gladly paid the fee to get in and entered the large building. He asked the waitress to be seated where Silent M would be performing. The women smiled and pointed to the already over crowded area of the stage. Duo took a seat and waited for the show to start. He wasn't close to the stage, in fact he was against the fart wall, but still had a very good view of the quite large stage. 

Just as the waitress gave him his beer, the lights started to flash and the crowd cheered. 

The curtains moved and Silent M stepped through. The light hit him and Duo gasped, spiting out his drink. *Trowa!!!!* 

TBC 

(1)Sugoi Shounen ai, Bishounen Yuma=Amazing Boy Love, Good looking male Dream.


	6. Disappears, Open Your Heart

~Watch out!~ 

Duo couldn't believe his eyes. Trowa started dancing to the music. *I never new Trowa was that hot!!! No wonder Heero fucked him every night* Duo thought to himself. 

~I see you on the street and you walk on by You make me wanna hang my head down and cry If you gave me half a chance you'd see My desire burning inside of me But you choose to look the other way I've had to work much harder than this For something I want don't try to resist me~ 

Trowa wore a light green muscle shirt with white pants that hung on his hips, revealing the black thong beneath. He swung around the poll, arching his back backwards, letting his head back has he continued to swing around the poll. He slid up and down the poll, gaining eyes filled with awes. 

~Open your heart to me, baby I hold the lock and you hold the key Open your heart to me, darlin' I'll give you love if you, you turn the key~ 

Trowa then stood in the middle of the platform and slowly and teasingly removed his shirt, while swinging his hips to the beat, getting whistles all around. Man and females stood up giving and throwing money at him. 

~I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes You look a little sad boy, I wonder why I follow you around but you can't see You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice So you choose to look the other way Well, I've got something to say Don't try to run I can keep up with you Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to~ 

Duo couldn't believe it. He had never thought of Trowa as a sex object, much less ever seen him in anyway as one, or even sexy. Heero had always kept their relationship quiet, well except for at night when the whole house could hear them fuck each other senseless. Duo could never, ever barely sleep because of it till, Heero and Trowa moved out and got their own apartment. 

~Open your heart with the key One is such a lonely number~ 

Duo couldn't take his eyes off of him. *Why on Earth do I suddenly feel wrong about this...*Duo thought to himself.*I think I'm forgetting something...Wow* He's thoughts stopped as Trowa made a split, showing his tight round see-through clothed ass at the customers and in Duo's line of view. 

~Ah, ah, ah, ah Open your heart, I'll make you love me It's not that hard, if you just turn the key~ 

"Napkin?" A women in green tights with long blonde braids asked, as she passed by. Duo simply nodded, not taking his eyes off from Trowa. 

She sat down and whipped Duo's mouth. She laughed. "You like him hn? Yes, Silent M brings in our biggest crowd" She said, looking at Trowa dance. 

"Really? How long has he worked here?" Duo asked, finely looking at her. He quickly notice how beautiful she was. "I'm Duo by the way" 

"I'm Cammy, Silent M has been with us for a little over 4 years." She said, standing up. 

"Hey, I'm gonna bring you more business tomorrow!" Duo said. Cammy smiled and left him to watch the show. 

~Don't try to run I can keep up with you Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to~ 

Duo turned his attention back to Trowa. He looked at Trowa's gorgeously muscled torso and belly jewel shining in the lights as he danced. His eyes followed Trowa's hands, swimming over his body sexually. 

~Open your heart with the key~ 

Trowa's hands slipped lower, then he suddenly landed on his hands and knees, walking towards the crowd. 

~Open your heart, I'll make you love me It's not that hard, if you just turn the key~ 

He then stood up, spun and ripped his pants off, showing off his black thong. 

Duo's eyes popped out of his head. "Oh my god...." Duo fainted and fell out of his chair with a loud 'thump'. 

~Open your heart, I'll make you love me It's not that hard, if you just turn the key~ 

\-------- 

"Baby, you know, Trowa's gonna kill someone!" Chung Li joked with a large smile. 

"What are you talking about?" Cammy looked up at her better half. 

"Well, lets just say two other bit the dirt, they fainted cause of Trowa again!" Chung Li said smiling as she sat across Cammy. 

"Really? Again? Guys or girls?" Cammy asked. 

"A guy against the far wall and a girl in the first row" Chung Li told her. 

"Omygod, Trowa's the best thing I swear" Cammy laughed. 

TBC


	7. Disappears, Express Yourself

"Ah crap!" Duo murmured to himself as he pulled up at the house. It was already morning and he new the others would be up and Quatre would not be happy. But he had some very important news. He found Trowa. 

He walked through the door, gaining a glare from his blond angel that sat on the sofa, sipping tea. Wufei just nodded and Heero was looking out the window, drinking his black coffee. Quatre stood up with his hands on his hips. 

"Its 9am! Where have you been!? I was worried sick!" Quatre exclaimed, tears in eyes. He quickly made his way to Duo, and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you I was just so caught up in..." Duo started but was caught off guard when Quatre stopped, stepped back and brought up pieces of papers to his face, which he had just found in Duo's pants. 

"What are these?" Quatre asked, then looked up at Duo hurt. "Phone numbers? Duo?" Quatre said. Duo quickly grabbed Quatre's shoulders. 

"Yeah but that doesn't matter" Duo said grabbed the pieces of paper and ripped them, throwing them over his shoulders. 

"I need to tell Heero something" He said to Quatre quietly, seriously, which scared Quatre more then anything. Quatre stepped back. 

"Your leaving me? For Heero...aren't you" He said in a tiny voice. Duo's eyes bugged out. 

"What!? No! Baby I love you. No ..." Duo said hugging Quatre and kissing his temple. Then he pulled back, smiled at him and made his way to Heero. 

"Hey Heero" Duo said, sitting across from him. Heero didn't even acknowledged him. "Heero..." Duo took his hand in his, Heero quickly looked at him, confused but dangerously. 

"What are you doing?" Heero said angrily. 

"...Heero, I found him" Duo said gently, but with a small smirk. Heero looked at him dumbfounded. "I found Trowa" 

\------------------------------ 

"Trowa! This is so cool!!!" Fire screamed over the wind. Over the years, she and Trowa had become best friends ever sense she pierced his bellybutton so long ago. Now they were joy riding on Trowa's CBR1100XX Silver Motorcycle. Aside from his '97 Metallic forest Green Eclipse, Trowa loved his motorcycle. 

She was temporarily staying with him, sense her apartment building was burned down. Trowa was like her brother and her, his sister. 

They were taking a joy ride before he was to drop her off at work. She was still in piercing and tattoos, but work at a different location then they had met at. 

\-------- 

"Thanks Tro, so what time are you working?" She asked, as she straightened her clothes and smiled at him. 

"Ten" He told her. 

"K, I'll meet ya there around 11 or 12, depending on my ride" She said, smiling at him, annoyingly waving her bangs out of her face, only to have them fall back in place. 

"OK" He told her, watching her go into the store. *Her hair....its just like Heero's, but red* He thought. Then left for home. 

\---------- 

Trowa sat on his sofa, lifting one barbell at the time, while watching the news. Lately he had found himself missing Heero more and more. He often wondered why now, why after five years did he miss him more then ever recently. He wasn't sure but, he knew that Heero would never be what he needed or wanted. At least that's what he had convinced himself of. 

\------------------------------ 

Duo had explained how he had found Trowa. Quatre wasn't happy that he had gone into a strip club, but was happy that they had found Trowa. Heero was speechless as always but seemed more unsure then anything else. 

"So? We can all go tonight, ne?" Duo asked everyone. 

"OK" Quatre smiled, looking forward to seeing Trowa. Wufei simple nodded, which surprised Duo. 

*Trowa...A stripper? But how can that be? I never...He did love to dance but...Proves how much of a boyfriend I was...I never paid enough attention and I couldn't tell him I loved him...that was the only thing he wanted from me...and I couldn't give it to him...* Heero thought, closing his eyes tightly. 

"I'm not going..." He said, walking down the hall towards his room. 

"What??" Duo exclaimed. He looked at a worried Quatre and then ran after Heero, barging into his room. Heero swung towards him. 

"Heero Yuy, you are such a coward! After five years of looking for him, you suddenly don't wanna see him when we found him? Well, guess what, me, Quatre and Wufei are sick of seeing you mope! Your going got that! I'm sure you want to and you need to. So get read mister!" Duo told him firmly with his hand planted on his hips. 

Heero looked up at him after siting himself down on his bed. Duo turned to leave. 

"Duo..." He said, Duo turned back towards him. "Thank you" Duo nodded and left him to get ready. 

\------------------------------ 

"Hey Chung Li! Cammy! What's up?" Fire asked as she walked through the club doors and walked over to the far bar. 

"Oh hey Fire, came to see Trowa?" Cammy said with a wink. Fire smiled and nodded. 

"Yup, he told me it meant a lot when I can, so here I am" She said, taking and seat next to her. 

"Hey Ladies" A deep voice said. They all turned around to find Trowa wearing a suit with a matching hat, he looked very handsome and intellectual. 

"Wow, very nice Trowa, I like!" Fire told him smiling. Chung Li nodded and Cammy smiled. 

"Well, I'm up after Spike so see ya later" Trowa said and hugged Fire. 

"Ok, I'll go get a seat!" Fire said, as she stood up. Cammy stood as well. 

"I'll go sit with you" She said smiling broadly. They took the free seat closes to the stage that were free. "But let me go help the guys at the door save my seat!" 

\-------- 

"Here? This big place? Look at the crowd!" Quatre said looking out of the window at the club, while Duo looked for a parking space. Wufei had followed in his own car, his black '02 Honda Insight. Heero was right behind him in his dark blue '02 Jeep Compass. 

They finally found parking spaces across the street. They quickly made they way to the club's door. As they got to the large line Duo sighed in frustration as he looked at the huge line and then at Heero. He wanted so badly for his best friend to be happy and stop moping, but he had to admit, this might not be the best way to get them together, he had no clue on how Trowa would react. 

"Hey Duo right?" A woman's voice sounded from down the line at the door. Duo looked at her and recognized her. 

"Cammy! Hey see I told ya I was gonna bring ya more business" Duo said grinning as she made her way towards them. 

The others only looked at her and Duo wondering what was this about. She stopped in front of Duo and looked at the others. 

"Yes, you did. Why don't you guys follow me" She said and turned. Duo started after her till Quatre pulled his arm. 

"Duo, who is she?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure but I know she works here and she getting us in, so come on!" Duo told him and returned to following Cammy. Quatre sighed and follow, along with Wufei and Heero behind him. They got to the doors and Cammy told them to wait one minute. The rest on the crowd looked at them annoyedly and angry at them sense they were going in. 

"I'm gonna miss Silent M!!" A man complained getting accompanied by murmurs and mumbles of agreement from the crowd. 

"Duo, who's Silent M?" Quatre asked him, Duo smiled and made dure Wufei and Heero were paying attention to him. He walked towards the wall and pointed to the same poster he had gawked at the first time. 

"That's Silent M" He told them, Quatre stared, Wufei studied it and Heero was about to turn away. "In other words Heero, this is Trowa" Duo said seriously, catching Heero's attention quickly. 

"Ok come on in guys" Cammy interrupted. They followed her inside. "Ok take a seat, enjoy the show and your waitress will be here shortly." She told them smiling at them. "By the way I'm Cammy" 

"Oh my manners, I'm Quatre, this is Wufei and that's Heero" Quatre said smiling sweetly. 

"Nice to meet you all." She said, Wufei nodded and so did Heero. 

"Oh hey Cammy, um when is Silent M performing?" Duo asked. 

"In just a few seconds, see ya later" She told them and left. 

Suddenly the lights flashed and the music started. 

~Come on girls Do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this~ 

Trowa stepped out in a suit and hat, the crowd cheering as he started to dance. He removed his jacket and swung it around in the air, while moving his body to the rhythm. He then ripped his button down shirt open, revealing his gorgeous chest. His belly jewel glistened in the flashing lights. 

~Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real~ 

*Wow and what a song to dance to when Heero's here, its like he knew...creepy, but damn he's fine!* Duo thought dancing in his chair to the music. 

Trowa swung his body around the poll and spun down till he was on the floor, he turned over getting whistles and dollars thrown at him. He humped the air and then made his slip and humped the floor. Every move he did was in one with the music. 

~You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Fancy cars that go very fast You know they never last, no, no What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a queen on a throne Make him love you till you can't come down~ 

Heero couldn't believe it. Trowa was beautiful, sexy and actually looked happy. Heero's jar was open and he couldn't take his eyes off. 

Wufei groaned and grabbed a napkin, his nosebleed was back, but he still stared at Trowa's body dancing. 

"Wow..." Quatre said practically drooling. Duo saw him and crossed his arms. 

"Well..." He said, jealously. 

~Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Satin sheets are very romantic What happens when you're not in bed You deserve the best in life So if the time isn't right then move on Second best is never enough You'll do much better baby on your own~ 

Trowa was on his knees at the edge of the stage and placed his hat on Fire's head. She was smiling and singing to the song, while dancing in her chair. Trowa stood up and removed his shirt completely, his chain swinging around his neck, as he moved swiftly to the beat. Customers trying to grab at him, placing dollars after dollars into his pants. 

~Express yourself [You've got to make him] Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now, make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not~ 

*Those pants really round his ass...Ohmygod what am I thinking!* Wufei thought, sliding down his chair but still unable to completely stop watching Trowa. 

~And when you're gone he might regret it Think about the love he once had Try to carry on, but he just won't get it He'll be back on his knees~ 

Trowa brought his hands to his button and zipper and untied his pants, then took off his pants, revealing deep blue thong. 

Quatre blushed furiously, Duo drooled, Wufei's nosebleed intensed and Heero's eyes popped out as he stood up. 

Trowa swung his pants in the air over his head and threw them at Cammy, who caught them and showed everyone smiling, as she also swung them over her head, triumphly. 

~To express himself [You've got to make him] Express himself Hey hey~ 

Trowa slid himself down against the poll, looking delicious and sexy. His hand sensually travelled over his body, as if he was in the music video himself. *Heero...* Trowa thought, as he pretended his hands were Heero's touching him like so. He then turned over and walked on his hands and knees, looking like a panther who was hungry, making his way towards Fire who now wore his hat. 

~What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a queen on a throne Make him love you till you can't come down [You'll never come down]~ 

He laid down and turned over as he reached her, letting his head fall back as she placed a hundred dollar bill into his mouth, he caught it with his teeth. 

~So please~ 

He smiled and quickly stood up and dance to the music, teasing the customers as he played with the top of his thong. 

Heero left the club. Duo ran after him. 

~Express yourself [You've got to make him] Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now, make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not Express yourself [You've got to make him] So you can respect yourself Hey, hey~ 

Trowa shook his ass to the dance music and lip sang Madonna's words. 

~So if you want it right now, then make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not~ 

Trowa spun and landed on is knees, laid back and rased his hand towards the ceiling. 

~Express Yourself!~ 

The song ended, the crowd cheered, throwing more money at him. Quatre whistled and Wufei clapped, trying to keep the napkins over his nose. 

"Um...Where are Heero and Duo?" Wufei said, suddenly noticing they were gone. Quatre looked at him blankly. 

They made they way out side to find Duo sitting on his car. Heero's car was gone. 

"What happen?" Quatre asked. Duo sighed. 

"I don't know, he got into his car and speed away...I guess it was to much for him. 

"Poor Heero..." Quatre said sadly looking down at the floor. 

TBC


	8. Disappears, Rain

Heero sat at the kitchen table, studying his mug of coffee. He had came home straight from the club. It was to much, Trowa a stripper, had his bellybutton pierced and looked...happy. Trowa had managed to do what he couldn't, live in this century, while he stayed back and lived in the War, the War were he had said emotions weren't needed, the War were he fought and found more then one the live for, the War were he fell in love, the War that had been over for over 5 years... 

He now sat there and wondered if Trowa had missed him at all when he left. Maybe at first but then...moved on? Tears were threatening is eyes. He felt hopeless, he wanted so badly to hold Trowa in his arms, kiss his lips, make love to him... Heero broke away from the mug and looked outside at the shiny Saturday morning. 

*Trowa would want to go on a picnic today...* Heero thought. *I have to stop this, I have to stop feeling sorry for myself, I'm a soldier, no an ex soldier, but soldier non the less. I'm gonna turn my shit around and get Trowa back!* Heero thought as he finished his coffee, stood and made his way to the front door. 

"Heero? Where are you going?" Quatre asked. 

"Out" Was the only reply he got from Heero, as he watched his form disappear threw the door. 

\---------- 

"Hey Dude, can I help ya?" A man with purple spiky hair said to him. 

"Yeah...Dude, I wanna get piercings, a couple of them" Heero told him. The 'Dude' smiled. 

"Ok, so what kind of piercings would you want?" The man asked, as he went around the counter. "I'm Tai by the way" He added. 

"Heero" Heero simply said. 

"Ok, so! Heero what do you want to pierce? That way I can show you the rings, barbells and stuff and tell you what's kinda painful and not" Tai said. 

"I don't feel pain" Heero told him. 

"Ok..., so what do you wanna get pierced?" Tai asked. 

"...My ears, my eyebrow. Open your mouth" Heero told him. Tai gladly did, showing him his toung ring. "I want that too, and something on my torso..." Heero said. 

"Ok, how about your nipples? I got mines" Tai lifted his shirt to show Heero two hops, one pierced threw each nipple. 

"Yeah that too" Heero said. 

"Ok, well pick you jewelry and we'll get started." Tai said. 

Heero picked his eyebrow ring first. He had told Tai, that he wanted them in silver, sterling preferably. The eyebrow ring was a barbell, straight with arrows at each end. He then picked out his toung ring, a blue glow in the dark ball, with a silver bar. After that, Tai showed him the earrings, Heero picked out two small silver hoops, and then pick two other silver hoops for his nipples. Now he was ready to get pierced up. 

He followed Tai to the chair. 

\------------------------------ 

"Where did Heero go? What did he say?" Duo asked Quatre. 

"He just said he was going out" Quatre answered. 

The door suddenly slammed. They both turned to find a very different looking Heero Yuy standing in the walking hall. Heero was shirtless. 

"Heero?" Duo said. 

"I decided to change...to get Trowa back" Heero said, walking towards them. 

"So you got pierced up?!" Duo exclaimed. "What did you get pierced?" Duo wasn't to sure if the nipples were it. 

"My eyebrow, my toung, my ears and nipples" He told them. 

"Um...can I see?" Quatre asked, curiously. 

Heero brought his hand up and moved his bangs out of the way and showed them the eyebrow piercing, he then opened his mouth, sticking out his toung, and then showed his ears, his nipples were obvious. 

"Didn't all that hurt?" Quatre asked. Heero simply shook his head no. Heero made his way past them and headed towards his room. 

"Heero do you really think this is how to get him back? I mean you haven't even spoken to him, want makes you think you needed to do this?" Quatre questioned, concerned. 

"Love" Heero simply stated, only confusing Quatre and Duo more. He wasn't even sure he really knew. 

\---------- 

*What am I doing! How the hell is this gonna help me get him! Arg! I don't fucking know what to do!!...Maybe Trowa was right all along...I don't really love him if I can't tell him...*Heero thought. 

He walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering why exactly he had himself pierced this way. Yes, he wanted to change and live in the now, but this was a dumb way of starting and he knew so. 

Although he had to admit he liked the piercings, except for the nipple ones. In one swift move he removed but, feeling a quick sharp pain but left quickly, he enjoyed the small pain, made him feel and he knew it was wrong. He removed his clothes and stepped into a cold shower. The cold, chilly water numb his pained nipples. Heero then turned up the heat to make it a comfortable temperature and started to wash his hair. 

He mechanically dressed into tight black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, untocked. He looked gorgeous and sexy, he was ready. 

\------------------------------ 

~I feel it, it's coming~ 

Heero had just gotten into the club. Trowa had just started, he was siting on a chair in the middle of the stage instead of the runway as usual. The music had just started, he leaned back on the chair as water fell on him, making him glow in a bluish light. He then pushed the chair and kneeled facing the audience. His hands passing over his face, making look sensual. He wore white tight shorts with an open button down white shirt, which was completely soaked from the light fall of 'rain' on him. 

~Rain, feel it on my finger tips Hear it on my window pane Your love's coming down like Rain, wash away my sorrow Take away my pain Your love's coming down like rain~ 

Trowa was in the puddle of water, laying down in it, caressing his exposed, wet chest, lightly with his finger tips. His eyes closed, enjoying the cool water drip over him. 

Heero watched contentedly. Trowa looked beautiful. He could help but picture himself in the puddle with Trowa, making love as the water fell up on them. He watched Trowa slowly sit up. He saw the fans and patrons, watching silently and intently. The whole club was silent watching Trowa's watered performance. 

~When your lips are burning mine And you take the time to tell me how you feel When you listen to my words And I know you've heard, I know it's real Rain is what this thunder brings For the first time I can hear my heart sing Call me a fool but I know I'm not I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top Till I feel your~ 

Trowa stood and slowly swung around the poll as the water continued its slow and light decent on his body. Throughout most of the time, he kept his eye closed, clearly picturing he was somewhere else. He wrapped his arms around himself, slowly touching his neck and chest sensuously. 

He then spun on his feet and opened his eyes as he landed in his hands and knees. He looked up, locking his eyes. 

Heero locked into those autumn emerald green eyes. 

*Heero...* Trowa thought. Heero stood from his seat, mouthing something to him, then turning away and making his way out of the club. 

*He said it...I love you...*Trowa thought helplessly. 

~When you looked into my eyes And you said good-bye could you see my tears When I turned the other way Did you hear me say I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky You promised me when you said good-bye That you'd return when the storm was done And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun Till I feel your~ 

\---------- 

To Heero's delight and surprise, it was raining outside. He stepped into the rain and started to walk towards his car that was parked down the street. 

"Heero!!" Heero heard him name being yelled. He stop and turned to find Trowa running after him, still in his white shirt and tight shorts. 

~Here comes the sun, here comes the sun And I say, never go away~ 

Trowa caught up to him and slammed into Heero's arms, kissing each other hungrily, desperately and passionately. 

"I love you Trowa, I love you so much" Heero said after they had finely parted. Trowa smiled and returned to kissing him, hard. 

~Waiting is the hardest thing [It's strange I feel like I've known you before] I tell myself that if I believe in you [And I want to understand you] In the dream of you [More and more] With all my heart and all my soul [When I'm with you] That by sheer force of will [I feel like a magical child] I will raise you from the ground [Everything strange] And without a sound you'll appear [Everything wild] And surrender to me, to love~ 

Lightning flashed behind them, as the rain slowly lightened. They were both soaked and didn't seem to care, they only cared about their kiss, their love, each other. 

"I've...been...looking...for...you...for...five...years...Trowa..." Heero told him between kisses. 

"You found me" Trowa said, not sure where they would go from here. 

"Come back to me...please" Heero said, then took a step back and kneeled on one knee and took out a small black velvet books. "Marry me?" Heero asked. Trowa placed his hand over his mouth and nodded, tears rolling down his face along the rain's drops. Heero stood and was about to kiss him once more, but Trowa stopped him. 

"Sense when did you have a toung ring, eyebrow ring and earrings?" Trowa asked studying Heero's new attachments. Heero only smiled. "I like them, you look ...sexier, if that's possible" Trowa said and gladly devoured Heero's mouth once more. 

~Rain is what the thunder brings For the first time I can hear my heart sing Call me a fool but I know I'm not I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top Till I feel your~ 

"We have a lot to talk about, but this time I'm not gonna loose you, I promise" Heero told him, brushing a peace of Trowa's hair behind his ear. 

"Say it again..." Trowa said, his eyes moving from Heero's eyes to his lips. 

"I love you, I love you so much Trowa...I'm sorry... I" Trowa kissed him, silencing his lover's lips with his. 

~Rain, I feel it, it's coming Your love's coming down like~ 

Fire, Cammy and Chung Li, watched as Trowa kissed Heero. 

"That has to be Heero Yuy" Fire said. She turned to Cammy and Chung Li. "Do you think they know it pouring?" She said. They only shrugged to her question. "Guess not" She said, shrugging as well. 

~Rain, I feel it, it's coming Your love's coming down like~ 

Trowa and Heero obviously didn't care about the rain, the people watching or the cars honking at them. They just cared about their kiss. 

~Rain~ 

OWARI


End file.
